the real story
by storygrl 21
Summary: the real story of me and my sister Isabella characters based off twilight. predominantly annabellas pov
1. Chapter 1 prologue

i own nothing

The diary

Of

Annabella swan

I am telling the people through this diary. My sister is a big fat liar although a lot of the story is true she conveniently leaves me out of the entire series and she did not have the perfect life it was far from that but let me get a few things straight

1\. Me I am bellas twin sister she is not never has been and never will be an only child she has to put up with me for the rest of forever

2\. Jake has never been in love with her EVER she is delusional about her love life because she thinks the whole world is in love with her

3\. Emily young is not Sam uleys imprint I AM

4\. We are Quileute but our father dose work in the forks police force

5\. Jake is our cousin

6\. She hates her truck (but she hides her hate because she doesn't want our father to know)

7\. shes a shes a shop-a-holic

8\. mom teaches piano and dance

9\. Phil plays football not baseball

10\. Rosalie has the power to see if two people are soul mates

11\. She and Edward slept together on the first date and that's how she got preggers

12\. dad was the alpha of the pack before Sam and he marked my mom

13\. we dont have to be imprints to be marked. although, it helps.

14\. Last but not least if an imprint is marked during sex (bitten) then they and their wolf will live forever the same age until the wolf dies. and yes we can still have kids if we are marked

As you can tell my sister will never rid of me well as long as my wolf man stays alive. Although I find it funny that she was so stupid to have a child in high school. Carlisle was so angry he forced them to get married oh and dad just about took Edwards head off but dad stopped phasing after that because he fell in love with sue Clearwater after harry died so now I have a step sister that hates my guts and a step brother who loves me to death. My Sammy and I are the happiest couple you will ever see. Let me tell you our true story.


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

It all started our sophomore year in high school. We were living in phoenix with mom and phil. Mom had married Phil the previous year and Bella hated that she wasn't the center of mom's world anymore. I being the good daughter was pulling straight as, whereas Bella was a straight d student. She always said "I don't need a job or go to college as long as I have a rich husband." Ya shallow I know.

Anyway, Phil had just got a contract to play for the Miami dolphins (obviously do not own), but mom didn't want Bella to get worse so she called dad and they agreed to have her live in forks. I didn't what to be so far away from my friends so I asked mom if I could go to. She of course said yes, and that when they get settled and I find I don't like forks I could go and live with them.

That July I hugged mom and we left for forks. We arrived not long after and dad picked us up at the airport. And took us to our new home. Sue (while still married to harry) had come over with harry to meet us. She greeted me and Bella with a smile and cookie. As we walk in I noticed dad had added onto the house. "I added another bedroom so you each get one." "Thanks dad" as the days past dad thought it was best if we got to know more people then what was on the res. So, he signed us up for forks high school.

That September things changed drastically for both of us. It was the first day of school started like it did with mom. Bella hogged the bathroom. I got a cold shower. Dad was surprised in what outfit she came out in. she came out in a very deep plunging neck line red tank top and a very short black skirt and 6 in green heels. So of course she's not the goody two shoes she had lead you to believe. But Charlie let her go like that.

Dad gave us a ride to school Charlie wanted to see us off on our first day of junior year since he missed all the other first days. We walked into the office and got our schedules, as always I had mostly ap classes. Bella got normal classes. So we didn't see each other until lunch then home at lunch

at lunch I sat by myself while my sister sat with a girl named Lauren and Jessica, also three guys named mike, Tyler, and Eric. I noticed across the lunchroom was a table full of unnaturally beautiful people. Two couples and a single guy. Who was staring at my sister, and being the slut she was she started flirting with him. I watched as she swayed her hips, and flip her hair as she walked over to him she handed her a piece of paper no doubt with her cell number on it. I just shook my head ate my lunch, ate my lunch, and went to class

Later that day on our way home dad asked us how our day went and of wanting to be the center of attention Bella went first. "I met a bunch of nice people and a cute guy". "Damn it Bella I didn't have you come here to meet guys I brought you here so you could get a fresh start. And do better in school." "I get it dad but I have to have a little fun"

Dad sighed in frustration "so Anna how was your first day at school?" normal I ate alone made a friend named Angela she was in my ap history class" I say. "That's good you met a friend. And hey the elders are throwing a bonfire to welcome you guys back to the res." "That sounds great dad"


	3. Chapt 3 the bonfire pt1

_bella_/ annabella

Later that night around six I changed into a pair of worn dark jeans, and very over sized ASU sweatshirt with my black tennis shoes. I pulled my hood up and walked outside and as a family the chief, my uncle Billy's', house.

We walked around the house to the back yard. As the group came into view I saw the hottest guys I have ever seen. I suddenly felt ugly and insecure so I pulled on the strings of my sweater until only my eyes where the only thing you could see. I walked over and hugged Uncle Billy and Jake. Billy gave me a confused look but he let it go.

I looked around and found an open seat just as I was approaching the seat I tripped over my own two feet in front of one of the hot guys. "Are you ok" he said as she bent down to help me up. "I'm fine". I said as I got up I looked up into his eyes, and couldn't look away. "I'm Sam" i-i-i-I'm a-a-a-Anna" I say through the hood. He looks at me wide eyed as He stands up and offers me his seat, and walks toward my father.

I look around and see Bella across the pit texting on her phone. I walk over and look over her shoulder all her texts where about a date her and Edward were setting up. But then I saw a naked pic of him come up on her phone. I reach over her and yank the phone out of her hands.

I scream "what the hell's wrong with you. Are we going to have another scare ore are you forgetting the almost baby with that criminal." "_Relax ok it's just a date and I had to check the goods_." You shouldn't be checking any goods out Bella." "You shouldn't be checking any goods out Bella you are supposed to be here to start over with a new school not a new crop of boys" "_why can't I do both_?" Bella asked "because I know you can't so don't come to me when the shit hits the fan" I scream and throw her phone o the dirt and storm off toward the woods.


	4. Chapter 4 bonfire part 2

As I entered the wood t calm myself down I heard footsteps like someone fallowing me. "Hello, is anybody their?" I took a few more steps, and herd it again scarred out of my mind I weakly said "ok enough this is scarring me"

Sam came into view with his hands up. "Its ok it's only me". "God Sam you scared me don't do that next time you might give a girl a heart attack. What are you doing out here" he lowers his hands. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok I heard the shouting. ARE you ok?" "I'm fine thanks"

I don't really remember who was moving all I remembered is that we were moving closer to each other. Soon were face to chest. I could feel his warmth radiating from him. His muscular tanned body sent shivers down my spine. Oh, How I wanted to jump him right there but I had to tell myself no because I hardly know the man, and I would be no better than my sister. Although I know for a fact my panties were completely soaked.

"We s-should g-get back to the party" I mumbled "can't have a party without one of the guests of honor." He replied. We walked back into the back yard, and what did we find. My sister, lapping up all the attention like a dog. I ran over to my dad and told him I was going home. And when he asked me why I had to lie I couldn't tell him I can't stand attention. I told him that I had a big day and was tired. He offered to take me home, but I saw how much fun he was having, so I told him to stay that I would just walk myself home. That's then Sam offered to take me home. I said sure.

As we walked I stared at the ground fearing if I even glanced at him I would fall over. "So I was thinking would you like to go out on a date Friday?" I stopped walking. I was surprised by his question. Nobody had ever asked me out. So fare my love life consisted of a Nora Roberts novel (don't own) and my vibrator. He realized I was no longer behind him, and he turn around " so what do you say will you so out with me?" "s-sure why not" he smiled, and I just about creamed my pants.

As we came to my house he walked me to the door. We stood for what seemed like hours staring at each other. "Well I better get inside." Well good night Anna." He picked up my hand and gently kissed the back of it." See you at 8 o'clock. Good night" with that he turned and left to go back to the.

When I ended the house I closed the door and ran to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. As I slid down to the floor sighing in happiness. What a perfect ending to the perfect day. I walked over to the bed where I sweetly dreamed of my sam.


	5. Chapter 5 the bathroom started it

The next morning I couldn't help but wake with a smile. Nobody has ever made me this happy before. But that feeling quickly dissolved as I walked over to the bath room to do my morning routine for school, only to find myself walking into a locked door. After the sense was knocked into me I tried to open the door. Only to find once again it was locked. "Bella are you in their?" I shouted "yes" she replied in her 'happy voice'. "Then get out of there I have to get ready two you know" she opened the door a crack "no you don't nobody even likes you. So why bother even trying you are going to stay a single mean homily girl for the rest of your life. " then she quickly shut it. We continued to fight for a solid hour and were almost late for class.

That day nothing big happened except Bella made a date with Edward the same night as mine, But after 2 more days of hearing us fight dad finally called the guys on the res that do construction and said to come over after five. At five that afternoon I hear a knock on the door. Bella being lazy pretends she didn't hear it ring. "God Bella get off your ass once in a while will ya." I screamed back as I took a batch of cookies out of the oven. I ran to the door and turned the knob opening the door. Revealing Sam's smiling face, which sent shivers of desire running down my spine.

"w-what are you doing here? It's not Friday yet." my knees becoming like Jell-O. _"Your dad called my company said he needed some work done."_ "You own wolf construction?" _"Yea and a lot of the guys work with me." _cool, so come on dad will be home in about ten minutes. Is there anything I can get you I made cookies yesterday and we have water, juice, milk" "_ya some milk and cookies would be nice" _" ok go ahead and sit in the living room and I will bring it right in"

I brought him his milk and cookies, and we talk while we waited for my dad. We talk mostly about our likes and dis likes. Ten minutes later my dad walks through the door. He and Sam talked in the living room while I went to get my dad a vitamin R (don't own). I listened in dad told Sam that we needed another bathroom because mw and bells keep fight over the one that we have. I bring dad his beer as they finish up, but I had one more thing for him to do for me two.

"Sam can you follow me. I want you do something for me too." _"__Sure"_ I lead him to my room. "I need you to have a mural done and have you put a bench seat in the bay window but I also want it for storage so I need the seat to flip up." _"__For you Anna anything. I can send jarred over, he's the artist at the company, so you guys can plan the mural" _"hold on because I have the picture for him" I handed Sam the picture of wolves in the forest and the wolf front and center was black. Sam smile which confused me. "Anyway I drew it from a dream and I want it on the wall opposite may bed" _"__sure we can get it done tomorrow while you're at school so it won't interfere with our date_._" _

I walked him to the door and said good night I couldn't wait for out date tomorrow. As I went to bed that night I kept thinking about that smile Sam had when he saw my art work. It was like he was happy about the wolves and not my work. I swore later I would find out why. I went to sleep dreaming of the black wolf again. It was so peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6 before the big date

Oh my god TGIF. I was so excited when I woke up because not only was Sam and the guys going to be here for breakfast so they can get an early start on the things we wanted done on the house, but Sam and I had a date today.

When I got out of bed I looked in the mirror in my room and saw how bad I looked. My brown hair half plastered to my head the other half was ratted so high you could have sworn I was from a country singer, and of course on today of all days I had a huge zit on my forehead. Why is it on the biggest days of your teenage life, a zit the size of Jupiter shows up? I had to do the one thing I hardly ever do, spend hours getting ready.

Fortunately on this day I woke up earlier then everybody else. I ran to the bathroom with my barely use make-up tot in tow. I hoped in the shower and lather rinsed and repeated by the time I got to my face I scrubbed as hard as I could with my cleanser to get rid of the zit, but all that did was make my face bright read and only mad the zit a little smaller. I got out of the shower and huffed in frustration.

I decided to try make up. I started with the Chap Stick to soften the lips then moved on from there. When I got done I realized you could still see some of the redness under the skin. Next thing to try was the hair.

The zit wa on the right side of my face so I parted it on the left so my hair would cover the red. That would have to do I had no idea what to do. I looked at the clock and saw what time it was and I panicked I had 20 minutes to find a cute outfit. I went to my closet and went through every piece of clothing I own and screamed.

The next thing I knew my dad ran in swinging a baseball bat. "When is he Hun where's the intruder?" "Dad stop theirs no one here" I replied "then why did you scream" he asked with a confused face "because I have nothing to wear" he looks around my room "you have plenty to wear" he picks up a shirt "why don't you where this" "dad none of these clothes make me look cute I'm going to go steal something from Bella"

I ran across the hall while she was in the shower and took a cute pink and black plaid skirt and a pink ruffled tank top. I also stole a pair of her pink heels. I rain back to my room and finished getting ready

When I finished I exited my room. As started to descend the stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I stopped short to listen in on the conversation between my father and what sounded like Sam.

" Sam if you hurt or upset my little girl I will rip your legs off" "yes sir but Charlie you know I can't hurt her the imprint won't let me" "just saying so I heard she has you guys working on her what she got you doing" " just some simple modifications and a mural no big deal"

I was confused by the fact that he called somebody an imprint. What was an imprint? I cleared the thought from my head and walked into my room just as they started to talk sports. I smiled as I saw Sam instantly turn to look at me as I walked into the room. "So what have you guys talking about?"

Sam inspected me up and down. So did my dad but for separate reasons. "Anna what are you wearing?" my dad screams "I got it out of bellas closet why are you mad at me?" I said "Ill deal with your sister" dad said and he ran up the stairs to Bella, leaving me with Sam in the kitchen. "Sam about our date tonight is it something to get dressed up for or can I wear a pair of jeans" you can just wear jeans I'm taking you to dinner and a movie" "ok so I got to get going I have a test today and I want to get some studying in" "ok" he kissed me on the cheek as I got up. I ran to the stairs and caught dad coming down. With Bella right behind him. i grabbed her arm and my bag "come on I want to get to school so I can study for my ap history exam

I arrived at school and I notice that all the guys were looking at me and it was like that all day. When the final bell rang I ran for the car Bella was waiting. "Ok let's go the sooner we leave the sooner we can be with our men" with that Bella speed out of the parking lot in the car she 'borrowed' from dad. When we got home I ran to my room and I repeated what I did this morning throwing my clothes on the floor finagling settling on my tight skinny jeans and a purple tank that made me look like my boobs were bigger "omg I'm becoming a less slutty version of my sister" I thought to myself. Time seemed to fly as I did some minor touchups to my look. That's when I heard the bell rand and my heart stopped and I kept starring at my bedroom door. I took a deep breath


	7. Chapter 7 the date

I came down stairs and was greeted by a mouthwatering panty soaking sight, Sam Uley in a black t-shirt, dark washed tight jeans and black sandals. "fuck" I whisper to myself. A smirk crossed sams perfectly tan skinned face. "So Anna are ready to go I have big plans? Oh, by the way you won't need your purse." I looked at him confused and set my purse on the table "I'm ready whenever you are."

I took his hand said bye to my dad and walked down to the beach, where there was a table set for a romantic candle lit dinner for two. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "I hope you like it I had some help from the guys girlfriends. And I'm making a couple of the guys help out."

He removed his hand from mine as we approached the table, and pulled out my chair like a gentlemen. Which was a little unsetting to me. Don't get me wrong I love all this royal treatment but I'm just hoping he doesn't act like that all the time. I like my man to act like a man. When we were both seated Jake came forward and sat a wonderful Caesar salad in front of me.

I smiled "Sam you didn't have to do all this I would have been fine with take-out and a movie on the couch" he gave a smirk while looking at his food my heart skipped a beat. Then Sam lifted his head with a smile replied "I had to do something special for our first date but I will keep that in mind for our second date" I shook my head and smiled " getting a little head of yourself aren't you

Then one of the boys I recognized as quill step up to us with two plates of burgers and fries. As I ate my fries i was receiving looks from across the table. "Is there soothing wrong with the burger?" no I'm sure its fine I'm just a vegetarian" he looked at me in shock "really how long have you been a vegetarian?" I shoved another fry in my mouth "since I can remember I just didn't have the heart to eat as animal especially with the way factory farms operate" seeing a picture of a cow chained and force fed food to make him bigger flashed across my face. "

We sat and talked for a while when dinner was over he took my hand and we walked along the beach watching the white caped wave hit the sandy shore and the moon light sparkle across the water just after. Thousands of stars shining like diamonds scattered across the sky.

"I wish everyone could see this it's so perfect. A rarity though that we have a clear night" sighed in happiness before a yawn was released from my mouth without my permission. "I agree with you Anna, but it looks like I should get you home before you collapse." "Ok" we walked back to my house and notices a light on. Funny I thought dad was going to stay at uncle Billy's so they could go out early to fish. I pushed the thought away as we reached my front door.

"Thank you for the lovely evening "I smiled and came closer to him "no problem I loved having your company he leaned down and our lips meet. I felt a heat build in me from my toes to the very top of my head. Fireworks were going off my brain screaming for me to take him in and ravage his hot ass, but I know I would regret it later.

As we pulled apart I realized my panties where soaking wet without a dry inch anywhere. Sam gave one of his famous smirks. "Well I'll see you later I'm gonna let you get some sleep." My brain was not able to form a single word I just nodded my head giggled and replied "uh Hu" as he walked away I hit my head thinking how stupid could I be. I walked in the house and heard banging noise coming from upstairs. I ran up the stairs thinking we were being robbed and opened all the doors when I opened the door I was horrified by what I saw.

an: soon bella will be preggers how many baby's will she have and how will they be

boy

2\. twin boys

3\. one girl

4 twin girls

5\. one boy and one girl

the one with the most votes wins send me a message with ur answer


	8. Chapter 8 sick puppy

I screamed and ran to my room because nobody should have to see what I saw. Nobody should see their sister being fucked by somebody. The moaning kept seeping out of her room. I Jumped into my bed and covered my head with my pillow hoping to block the sound. After about half an hour of holding the pillow to my head, I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Edward was gone and my sister had a shit eating grin on her face. We walked down the stair with me following Bella to see our dad putting on his coat. "Sue came over to make breakfast coz I have to go to work early. So have fun with your days and I'll see you for dinner." After he walks out the door we walked the kitchen and see sue Leah and Seth sitting at the table with a big stack of pancakes in the middle. I take my seat next to Seth while Bella sits by Leah. "So how were your dates last night?" sue asks I look over at Bella knowing what she was going to say "let's just say I brought Edward to my yard" sue scowls "you know your dad didn't bring you here to 'have fun' with guys. So Anna how was your date with Sam?" "It was fine. Sam was a complete gentleman." Leah choked on her orange juice. Sue kicked Leah under the table "own mom. So Sam was a gentleman are you sure he's usually load and bossy" she scoffed, which earned another kick. "Owww mom stop that!"

After breakfast I start feeling not so hot and feel I need to lay down. Truthfully I have felt this way ever since I got here and I can really explain it, but this morning it felt really bad " ok I don't feel so good I'm gonna go lay down" sue nods her head and asks if see wants me to let her check me over. I quickly agree so I can start feeling better. Se fallows me up and I lay on my bad and she checks me over. The last thing she does is take my temp. Her eyes widen. "I'm gonna go call your dad". I'm suddenly too tired to argue, I just nod my head and fall asleep

When I wake up I feel my throat is dry and decide to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. I will my body out of bed when I reach the stairs I feel like I might fall I decide to do the butt scooch (1) down the stairs when I reach the bottom step I hear someone say my name "I can't believe that Anna's gonna be like Leah" says the first voice "let's just hope she's not exactly like Leah" says the second voice. I shakily stand up and get to the kitchen where I see my dad with coffee in his hand leaning against the counter and Sam standing across form him. They both look at me worried. "Bella you shouldn't be out of bed you look like death warmed over (2)" my dad says "I just came to get some water" I reply. I collapse but just before I hit the floor I feel strong arms grab me and lift me up losing consciousness I hear my dad say to somebody, I assume Sam, "take her upstairs I'll be up with some water. "The strong arms carry me to my room and lay gently on my bed. "Don't worry Anna I will be right here" and I feel someone slide in next to me their body cooler than mine feels. I feel lips press against my forehead. I sigh and fall back into unconsciousness.

(1) This is where you sit on the stairs and gown down each step on your but. Usually done by small children, the sick, and the very drunk.

When your pale and look clike your illness might kill you any second


	9. Chapter 9 transformation

The next time I am awaken I feel like I'm being burnt alive and smell like old gym socks. I slowly turn my head and lift my heavy lids to see Sam staring at me. I see his lips move but I hear no sound my fever has caused some temporary hearing loss. I just nod my head and he puts something hard against my lips. I hesitantly open my mouth and a gush of liquid floods inside. I gulp every last refreshing drop. Sam puts down the class and holds a freezing cold towel to my head padding it around my face. Sam's lips start moving again, and as I wake up more and more I can hear him more and more. "oh Anna I wish I could have prevented this I know how much it hurts but just a few more days and all this will be over." oh god I'm going to die from this. I'll never be able to have children, a nice wedding, graduate high school, or worst of all I won't be able to kiss Sam again.

Feeling weak I look into his deep brown native eyes "Sam" I say like I out of breath. He grabs my hand interlacing his fingers in mine "Sam no matter what happens I think I love you and want you to know you have made me the happiest girl in the world." He looks at me with sad eyes. "Anna your gonna make it through this I can't tell you why you are sick just yet but when you feel better you will understand. I love you Anna." I just curled in closer to his side. And fell back into my black hole.

The last time I woke up I saw my sister standing over me and Sam was nowhere to be found. "Well if it isn't miss attention hog herself. So did you get sick so you could spite me?" She said sporting a rather angry scowl. "Why would I do something to make myself feel this bad? And don't get me started on the attention hog stuff." I feel my skin vibrating 'well this is new' "I sat in the background all my life trying to be invisible while you did everything you could to get the attention. First it was being older by 3 minutes, then it was being the girly one, now you sleep with anything with a dick, and I get very sick once and the attention goes to me and suddenly you're angry with me. THEN YOU CAN JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I feel soothing ripping at my skin. I drop to my knees as the heat gets so bad I can't breathe.

Dad and Sam burst through the door after hearing me scream. "Carry her outside before the actual fur fly's." My dad says. Sam picks me up just as I feel like my skin rips off my body. I lay on the ground and slowly open my eyes. I look down to see a black and white fur covered paw. I try to move my hand to see what it was when the paw move like my hand I tried to stand up, but I only get into the doggy position, and I look around and see a stream. I crawl over to it to look at myself and I see a wolfs face I try to scream but all I hear is the howling. _"Anna I know it's scary but please just try to calm down." _I hear the voice inside my head I turn to see two giant bear sized wolves come toward me one was a strawberry blonde color and the other was completely black. _"What happened to me why am I wolf?"_ I ask the clack wolf _"just calm down Anna when you do you will turn back and we will go in the house and talk about this ok." _

I lay down and close my eyes trying calm myself down soon I feel back to normal. I open my eyes and see clothes laying in front of me. I scream, grab my cloths and run into the woods. When I getting dressed I notice my cloths don't fit, and I am showing off my tan midriff. Realizing this is as good as it's gonna get I walk out of the tree line and look at Sam. His mouth and his eyes are stretched wide. We walk in the house and Bella is staring at us with a deathly angry look on her face. If looks could kill, I would be dead with a knife through my heart. I my dad and Sam enter the kitchen. They tell me to sit. When I take my chair I look up at their sad faces, and I can help but say "is anyone going to tell me what's going on.


	10. Chapter 10 i screwed up and bellas prob

When they are done telling me all the legends I realize I lost the ability to talk. "Anna, Hun, are you ok" my dad says sadly. I look up at him and before I know it I am running out the back door, exploding into my wolf as I hit the tree line. I can't think, I can't feel. I see the water line of a beach and lay down just before the trees give way to the sandy shore. I don't know how long I laid there, but it was peaceful, quiet, and nobody bothered me.

Sometime in my peaceful thoughts I noticed it was getting dark so I decided to head home. When I arrived I saw clothes laid out on the back steps. I quickly grabbed the khaki shorts and pink tank top which now only comes up to just above my waist. And after I am properly dressed I walk into my house and see Sam and my dad sitting on the couch, I quickly turn to go up the stairs to avoid them all together when I hear them get up and move toward me. Suddenly I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok I know it was a lot to take in?" I look back at Sam "I'm fine I don't know why you're here but you can leave." I finish I feel my very soul moan in pain as the words slipped from my mouth. Sam's face looks as if someone ripped his heart out through his chest. He turns and walks through the house and out the door. I catch a glimpse of my father's confused face in a mirror as I climb the stairs to my room, lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

The next day my dad had already left for work when I was awoken by someone retching in the bathroom. I slip from my bed and run to my bathroom in time to see Bella flush the she stood up I noticed the slight curve to her belly. "Have you gained weight?" she looked at me with confusion "no but ca you do me a favor". Knowing something must be wrong because she never asks me for a favor, "What do you want". "Just take me to the Cullen's I have already called the house and Carlisle has the day off and he's going to check me out." Bella explains. "Fine but you have to wash up first just because dad said we could use his truck today does not mean he want it to sell like Ur barf" she nods as I grab dads keys and we take off to the Cullen's.

As we got closer to the Cullen's my nose caught whiff of a sickening sweet smell. It was so bad I had to plug my nose. Now I understood why Sam said he had when he had to have a meeting with them. I pulled the car up the driveway and was greeted by four members of the Cullen family standing on the front porch. The tall blonde snob stuck her ugly mug against my window, "go home mutt Ur not needed" she said. "I am needed she's my sister now get away from this truck before I cull my wolfy father." She backed away from the car and I rushed Bella inside, and Carlisle rushed her into his office. An hour later the stepped out of the room. Bella looked scared while Carlisle looked disappointed and worried. "Well doc how is my sister?" "She's fine except…"


	11. Chapter 11 she's what

When they are done telling me all the legends I realize I lost the ability to talk. "Anna, Hun, are you ok" my dad says sadly. I look up at him and before I know it I am running out the back door, exploding into my wolf as I hit the tree line. I can't think, I can't feel. I see the water line of a beach and lay down just before the trees give way to the sandy shore. I don't know how long I laid there, but it was peaceful, quiet, and nobody bothered me.

Sometime in my peaceful thoughts I noticed it was getting dark so I decided to head home. When I arrived I saw clothes laid out on the back steps. I quickly grabbed the khaki shorts and pink tank top which now only comes up to just above my waist. And after I am properly dressed I walk into my house and see Sam and my dad sitting on the couch, I quickly turn to go up the stairs to avoid them all together when I hear them get up and move toward me. Suddenly I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok I know it was a lot to take in?" I look back at Sam "I'm fine I don't know why you're here but you can leave." I finish I feel my very soul moan in pain as the words slipped from my mouth. Sam's face looks as if someone ripped his heart out through his chest. He turns and walks through the house and out the door. I catch a glimpse of my father's confused face in a mirror as I climb the stairs to my room, lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

The next day my dad had already left for work when I was awoken by someone retching in the bathroom. I slip from my bed and run to my bathroom in time to see Bella flush the she stood up I noticed the slight curve to her belly. "Have you gained weight?" she looked at me with confusion "no but ca you do me a favor". Knowing something must be wrong because she never asks me for a favor, "What do you want". "Just take me to the Cullen's I have already called the house and Carlisle has the day off and he's going to check me out." Bella explains. "Fine but you have to wash up first just because dad said we could use his truck today does not mean he want it to sell like Ur barf" she nods as I grab dads keys and we take off to the Cullen's.

As we got closer to the Cullen's my nose caught whiff of a sickening sweet smell. It was so bad I had to plug my nose. Now I understood why Sam said when he had to have a meeting with them. I pulled the car up the driveway and was greeted by four members of the Cullen family standing on the front porch. The tall blonde snob stuck her ugly mug against my window, "go home mutt Ur not needed" she said. "I am needed she's my sister now get away from this truck before I Call my wolfy father." She backed away from the car and I rushed Bella inside, and Carlisle rushed her into his office. An hour later the stepped out of the room. Bella looked scared while Carlisle looked disappointed and worried. "Well doc how is my sister?" "She's fine except…"

_**Spit**_

"Except what doc?" I was pissed that I had to be in a house full of people we call leeches. "She's pregnant" he replied. Edward gasps, Alice shrieked with glee and the rest of the family looked confused. "How did this happen, I was sure I couldn't get her pregger" Edward exclaimed.

"There are ancient stories of our kind mating with humans that I read about when I lived with the volturi in fact they have a hybrid in their ranks her name is Chelsea although they never tell anyone she is a half. As for you Edward you should have kept it in your pants anyway I taught you better than this" not caring who the volturi where my brain moved on "so what do we do with my shifting its possible for her to though I doubt she will change while she preggers there's still a manner of them as a couple." I point to Edward and Bella. Edward steps forward and stands beside Bella "ill marry her it's the right thing to do but we will do a quiet simple ceremony at the courthouse" Bella looks up at Edward panicked. "Yes um we should um get married but first we have to tell my dad." When everything is said and done I drove us home, but the atmosphere in the care was so tense you can cut it with a dull butter knife. Bella turns to look out the window "don't say it ok I don't need to hear the "I told you" speech." My anger boiling over " no I'm not gonna say I told you so but remember what I said when we got her you get pregnant I'm not helping you did this to yourself I've dealt with too many of ur mistakes and you will deal with this one on ur own and btw I'm not talking about the baby." The rest of the ride was silent when we got home we each went to our prospective rooms. I knew I couldn't calm don without the one wolf that could do that the problem is I hope I didn't screw it up. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Sam, _hey I need you please come over. _

An hour and a half after I sent the text I hear the sound of Sam's truck tires crunch on the ground of my driveway. I'm glad I hadn't lost him yet. He runs in looking his gorgeous self but covered in sawdust and smelling of sweat *he must have rushed here from a job* I thought. he found me sitting on the couch watching TV, then slides in beside me. "what's up?" he asked "we need to talk first I want to apologize for how I acted the other day it was uncalled for Second I wanted to request that I be treated like any of the other wolves except when it comes to us going out ok" I said simply. He looked at me smiling "apology accepted. So I take it we are still dating?" "Yes we are still dating but we have a problem and I think you need to be here when my dad gets home." He looks at me "why" I refuse to look in his eyes "you may have to help me hold my dad back when he finds out bella preggers with his baby"


End file.
